The Convention Conundrum
as Himself; as Herself | image = Jej5.png | previous ep = The Occupation Recalibration | next ep = The Locomotion Manipulation | previous seas= Season 6 | next seas = Season 8 }} "The Convention Conundrum" is the fourteenth episode of the seventh season of the The Big Bang Theory. The episode aired on January 30, 2014. Summary With the boys acting like "teenagers" about Comic-Con tickets, the girls decide they're going to have a more grown up afternoon and go out for tea, but then they end up realizing they don't feel very grown up either. **bigbangsheldon http://forum.the-big-bang-theory.com/topic/3951-s7-spoilers/page-270 Extended Plot The guys are waiting for the Comic-Con website for tickets to open. All four of them are on their laptops and they start hitting their "refresh" keys to get on the site as soon as it opens. Penny looks on shaking her head thinking how uncool they are acting. Later Leonard does get in the line que, but all the tickets disappear before it's his turn. They are disappointed since they won't be wearing their Hulk costumes. Sheldon reminds them that they can go to a convention in Anaheim and then runs away. Sheldon decides to start his own convention, but can't get any celebrities for his panel. He wants Sheldon to call Stan Lee, Bill Nye the Science Guy and Leonard Nimoy since he can't do it legally due to his restraining orders. The other guys just plan on buying Comic-Con tickets from scalpers. The girls can't understand why their guys are acting like teenagers, so they decide to do something grown-up, have afternoon tea at a hotel. While Howard, Raj and Leonard are trying to connect with a scalper who could be dangerous and illegal, Sheldon has found that James Earl Jones, the voice of Darth Vader, will be having dinner at his favorite sushi restaurant. Leonard suggests that he doesn't do it since he always gets in trouble around celebrities. The girls are having their afternoon tea, but are surrounded by mothers and their young daughters. Bernadette is mistaken as Penny's daughter so they head to the hotel bar to get a drink. James Earl Jones is having his dinner as Sheldon stands nearby. He notices Sheldon, who immediately guesses that he likes Star Wars. He also mentions that he has made other movies and Sheldon agrees with him that he doesn't care about them. Then James tells Sheldon that he also loves Star Wars and invites Sheldon to join him for dinner. He has a "Lion King" residuals check burning a hole in pocket and invites Sheldon to make a night of it with him. The other guys decide to be bad-asses and they arrange to have a scalper come to Leonard's apartment. Later they figures that if they do get into trouble, they might have problems getting grants or Raj applying for citizenship. They end up lurking in a dark apartment as the scalper knocks on the door and hoping that he'll go away. James and Sheldon go for ice cream, go to a carnival, go to a strip club and finally end up in a sauna. At the top of the carnival Ferris wheel, Sheldon shouts to Los Angeles how nice James Earl Jones is. Though he won't do Sheldon's convention, James invites Sheldon and his friends to be his guests at Comic-Con. The girls are at the hotel bar talking about being all grown up. Bernadette doesn't feel grown up even though she is married; she still buys her clothes at Gap Kids. Amy doesn't feel that way since she had never had sex. Penny remarks that having sex doesn't make you feel grown up. Finally they figure that the guys are having more fun not being grown up. Finally Sheldon is still in the sauna being bored to death by James Earl Jones' stories. Notes *'Title Reference:''' The guys can't get tickets to Comic-Con so Sheldon decides to start his own convention. *Taping date: January 21, 2014 *Chuck Lorre's vanity card. TBD *This episode was watched by xx.xx million people with a rating of x.x (adults 18-49). * Total viewers including DVR users xx.xx million. * The Big Bang Theory was ranked #x for the week ending xx January 2014. * This episode aired in Canada on January x, 2014 with xx million viewers with a weekly ranking of #X. In England, this episode aired on {date} with million viewers and a weekly ranking of #X. Critics To be entered. Trivia * and from the Star Wars franchise will appear in it. *James Earl Jones was previously mentioned by Raj in The Wiggly Finger Catalyst (S5E04) *Sheldon finally finds a beloved celebrity that enjoys his company and wants him around instead of getting a restraining order against him. *Bernadette is mistaken for Penny's daughter. *This is the first episode where Cuoco is credited as Kaley Cuoco-Sweeting due to her marriage to tennis player, Ryan Sweeting. *This episode aired only nine days after it was taped. Quotes To be entered. Gallery SWS2.png|You have to face the terror of the galaxy - Sheldon Cooper. Jej5.png|Sheldon riding the Ferris wheel with Darth Vader. Jej4.png|James Earl Jones is a nice person. Jej3.png|JEJ from the preview commercial. Jej2.png|Sheldon Cooper. I am not your father. Jej1.png|Roll commercial. Conc7.jpg|The girls at a hotel tea room. Conc6.jpg|Leonard is in line for Comic-Con tickets. Conc5.jpg|Hitting the "refresh" key to get Comic-Con tickets. Conc3.jpg|Why do our guys act like teenagers? Conc2.jpg|Waiting for their ticker scalpers - in the dark. Conc1.jpg|Hello? Robert Downy Junior? James6.jpg|Carrie Fisher threatening them after they pull a doorbell prank. James5.jpg|James Earl Jones likes Star Wars, too! James4.jpg|Eating ice cream together. James3.jpg|Carrie Fisher is baseball bat crap crazy. James2.jpg|James Earl Jones ringing Carrie Fisher's doorbell and running away. James1.jpg|Please, join me. References * http://www.thebigbangbuzz.com/2014/01/7x15-convention-conundrum.html?m=1 Taping Report by Roxanne Category:Stubs Category:The Big Bang Theory episodes Category:Season 7 Category:Leonard-Penny Together